This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. SD BRIN research support given to the institution to develop research there. Dr. McRoy and Dr. Wu are setting up their research laboratories and offering summer research experiences to undergraduates. They are both junior investigators. Dr. McRoy formerly served as the liaison to the SD BRIN Steering Committee representing Mt. Marty College until the summer of 2010 when he left the institution. Dr. Wu has assumed those responsibilities. A new faculty member Dr. Vicky Geiser has recently joined the BRIN researchers from MMC. MMC has a strong undergraduate research program sponsoring 6-10 undergraduates each summer.